


saudade

by allpowerfullou



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Detailed Sex Scenes, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of War, Prisoner of War, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, cuts/wounds, etc. - Freeform, ohunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun had never gotten used to being wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saudade

**Author's Note:**

> there is really not a specific age for characters or time set for this fic. also this fic is cross posted from [ohunlimited](http://ohunlimited.livejournal.com/29126.html)! the fic was written for kojafras on lj!
> 
> please read the warnings guys! also when i orginally posted it on lj it had two parts, but with ao3 having a longer word count, i took out the second part and just put them together. everything is still here!

  


  
Sehun spat on the floor, eyes low and a trail of blood running down from his nose as he took in the rich, the rich, soft rug beneath his bruised knees. The design looked vaguely familiar, Persian perhaps? He shifted his weight uncomfortably, once more attempting to tug free from the shackles that were secured tightly around his wrists. The sharp pain that went through his body made him grit his teeth and groan, almost falling forward in defeat.  
  
He was starving and tired, unsure how long he had been locked in the room, but he refused to shut his eyes knowing that he probably wouldn’t wake up. Sehun ran his tongue over his teeth, unconsciously enjoying the feeling while he lifted his head to take in the room around him for the umpteenth time. There was nothing new, nothing that could help his escape, and it made a flighty feeling crawl into his stomach. Oh Sehun did not give up, and he had been in worse situations, the only difference was he usually had more to work with.  
  
He twisted his body, moving on his knees to look behind him, noticing a small window about as high up as his waist. There were bars lining the opposite side of the glass, and he wasn't sure if it was to keep everyone out or someone in. Regardless, if he was getting out of the room, it was going to be with the window.  
  
Despite one of his eyes being mostly swollen shut, he looked up at the door, making sure it hadn't changed in the three minutes since he had last checked before trying to lift himself to his feet. His balance was shaken, but he managed to stand, eyes fluttering before he focused once more. Adrenaline was pouring through his body as he attempted another escape, this time looking at the window on the far side of the room. Sehun had no idea where he was, his vision wavering slightly as he stumbled across the room. He hadn’t survived a goddamn war to be killed by some wealthy aristocrat or General in a sitting room without putting up some sort of fight.  
  
The stone wall was cool beneath his face as he fell against it, giving himself a splitting headache. The room was spinning, but he slid against the wall until he could see out of the window and felt the sun-warmed glass on his skin. Outside the sun was high, most likely late morning, and his skin tingled beneath the warmth. He grinned, crooked and fatigued, as he noted the people outside. He was a few floors off the ground, in a rather large home judging from the size of the property. Nothing outside was even vaguely familiar, and his heart began to pound in his chest. Freedom was on the tip of his tongue, all he needed to do was get someone’s attention.  
  
His instincts kicked in and Sehun frantically began beating against the window, jumping and screaming. Something told him that it wouldn’t work, if anything it was just going to draw attention to himself, but he couldn’t resist. All he needed was one fucking person to look up and see him. He was in the military, why wouldn’t they want to help him?  
  
Behind him, he heard footsteps approaching the only door in the room, and Sehun screamed louder, his greasy hair sticking to his forehead as he jumped around. He tugged at shackles, bruised wrists begging for release, but it didn’t help. The door opened with a bang, and Sehun broke out in a sweat, body shaking as he screamed for anyone to fucking look at him.  
  
Strong hands grabbed his weak arms, pulling him back so hard he felt something pop in his shoulder but Sehun bit back his cry and screamed louder. He writhed and kicked, making contact with anything he could, and the feeling of his heel hitting the back of a knee made him grin. His captor fumbled before straightening up, the grip on his arm tightened, and suddenly a starburst of light exploded behind his eyes. His body spasmed before falling limp. He clenched his eyes shut, breathing heavily before spitting curses at the men who didn’t even bother showing their faces.  
  
His eyes flickered shut, pain ebbing throughout his body as he prepared himself for some cruel torture, because Oh Sehun was never lucky enough to just die. The scars that peppered his face and body were more than enough to prove that, along with his slightly crooked nose that had been broken more times than he could count.  
  
“Don’t know why he asked for this one,” the man with the death grip grunted, his voice soothing and relaxing, despite the cruelty of his actions.  
  
“Maybe he likes them wild? Wants to break them down before building back them up? I have seen it all, Baekhyun, you would be surprised at what these aristocrats like,” the other man responded, voice light but words heavy as he struggled to keep up with his partner.  
  
Both of them were shorter than Sehun, but he was weak, body fatigued and exhausted from fighting, and a voice in his head told him that they were more dangerous than they let on. He let the men drag him throughout the building, drifting in and out of consciousness and picking up fragments of their conversation.  
  
The other man was older, but in a brotherly way, Joonmyun. He loosened his grip on Sehun’s arm, slowing down slightly to catch a look at his destroyed face before catching up his friend. He was beautiful. Most likely deadly, but still beautiful.  
  
\---  
  
Sehun was warm and felt light for the first time in days. There was a bubbling feeling in his stomach, and he actually sighed, relieved to wake up from his nightmare. His skin felt clean and smooth, like he had spent the day submerged in water without a care in the world.  
  
It was nice, for once, to not be completely there, to let his mind wander as his body just relaxed. The voice was there to tell him that he wasn't home, or completely safe, but the small waves of water ebbing against his skin lured him into a false sense of security. It felt like someone was rubbing his skin, massaging it gently between his shoulder blades. Sehun tipped his head forward, the soft circles moving up to the back of his neck. He couldn't bite back the soft moan that spilled from his mouth, it just felt so damn good.  
  
Sehun was vaguely reminded of his time spent in China, and the red light district he had stumbled into one night where he met a beautiful man named Kai, who promised love with every brush of his plush lips. His gifted hands had felt vaguely similar as they had moved across his sweat soaked skin, light and airy in a way that made his abs tighten as he struggled to keep calm. The pair had spent weeks together, Sehun even considered leaving the military, spending his days intertwined with the tanned god he had discovered on the darkest corner. But, like most things in his life, Kai didn't work out. Sehun had awoken one morning to find that he had been robbed blind, not a penny in his pocket and alone in the room that the pair shared for only a few days.  
  
When he opened his eyes, or at least, tried to, reality came crashing down. His left eye was completely swollen shut while the other gave him a splitting headache. Pain rushed into his body, shoulder throbbing and senses tingling as water dripped over him, rolling off his skin and dropping back into the basin he sat in.  
  
The room was larger than his entire home, and probably worth more than his entire hometown. It was all marble, with the tub in the center of the room, accented in gold. His jaw dropped in shock, before he tensed and tried to throw out of the warm comfort that he was currently in.  
  
A deep chuckle caught his attention, and a hand landed on his hurt shoulder, pressing him back down.  
  
“Fighting when you are not in danger is not very wise of you,” the voice said, as Sehun keened in pain, body falling limp and eyes shutting once more.  
  
“What would it take for you people to just kill me?” he challenged, body feeling suddenly heavy and sick as he reached over to skim his fingers over his bruising shoulder.  
  
“It is not my job to do so, and honestly, why would I kill someone as special as you are?” a long finger ran across a scar on his back trailing it over the flowering bruise that blended with the other bruises, cuts, and scars that adorned his body. A shiver took over Sehun’s body as he suddenly felt so vulnerable.  
  
“Then what are you doing?” Sehun opened his eye once more, trying to get a view of the almost inhuman voice speaking to him.  
  
The figure, tall and lanky, with a genuine smile walked into his view, and he realized a beat too late that the hands were no longer on his body. The man was adorned in simple white robes with the sleeves pushed up and a dripping sponge in his large hand. There was nothing frightening about him, except maybe, how many teeth he had.  
  
“Yifan asked me to bathe you, but you are making this incredibly difficult,” his accent was similar to his own and the two men who dragged him here.  
  
“Who’s Yifan?” he warily watched the man as he knelt before him, dipping the sponge in the water, swirling it a little as he thought about his words.  
  
“Well, to you it would be Master,” a too large, too white grin inched across his face along with a slight blush. “He is the one who bought you from your captors. He asked for someone beautiful to keep on his arm during social parties and events, you are what they found. And it is true, you are beautiful in your own way.”  
  
Another finger ran across a different scar, and the man got a distant look in his eye as his lip was caught between teeth. Beauty must have been a requirement for Yifan because every person he has seen in this place was incredibly attractive.  
  
“Do you remember how you got all of them?” the deep voiced man asked softly, his voice more like a purr as he finally ran the sponge over Sehun’s torso.  
  
Sehun’s breath was caught in his throat for a moment, his mind completely empty as he sank further in the bath, enjoying the feeling, if only for a moment. The man didn’t pry, he simply ran the sponge over his body, as if he were trying to wash away his pain and hurt. He let himself give into the comfort, but the voice came back, warning him not to get too comfortable.  
  
“Not really, they just kind of happened. I have gotten into a lot of trouble,” his voice trailed off as he locked eyes with the man once more.  
  
“I have never fought, I have been with Yifan for many years, long enough to have avoided fighting all together. But, I have always been fascinated by those who fight so willingly,” there was something off about the look in the man’s eyes and Sehun’s stomach rolled, “I am not supposed to touch you, not yet, you see, Yifan bought you because of my request. I just, I am a little excited. You are everything I wanted and more.”  
  
His eyes were wide with excitement, body tensed as he tried to figure out what the best way to approach the situation was.  
  
“I want to touch you, just once. But, Yifan must not know,” the angelic man was speaking more to himself than Sehun, but the younger couldn’t find it in him to say no to warm bodied being before him.  
  
The trail traveled lower, between his legs, and Sehun couldn’t quite keep his mouth shut as a gasp fell from his lips. He opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had shut, and the man was practically leaning over him, large doe eyes taking in his face and reactions. The angel-like man licked his lips, slowly inching further to Sehun’s chapped one’s and pressed them together.  
  
He was soft and warm, almost homely and Sehun struggled to lean forward but the larger man held him in place with his free hand. There was a yearning in his stomach to consume the man completely, inhale him and keep him safe in his belly. The man kissed so softly, as if he would give anything Sehun asked him for.  
  
“Let me...let me help you,” he stuttered, a brief moment of something flashing over his eyes before they returned to their wide innocence.  
  
Sehun simply nodded his head and pressed their lips together once more, moaning in response to the feeling as long fingers wrapped around his arousal. It had been months since he had been touched by anyone including himself, and the angel knew exactly how to have him quivering beneath him. Sehun grabbed his wrist, a needy whine slipping from his mouth, and his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
  
He hadn’t had a chance to think about his needs while fighting. The war was gruesome, disgusting, and every night when he laid down to feign sleep, he had blood beneath his nails and images of his dead friends floating through his mind. There was no such thing as joy or arousal when he wasn’t even sure if he would wake up in the morning, but now all thoughts of the war were forgotten as the angel’s lips trailed lower to his neck.  
  
In the back of his mind, he vaguely registered the man’s free hand tracing over the scars scattered over his body, as if each one of them were a piece of art and needed to be loved. Sehun kissed like the angel was water, and he was stranded in the desert, his tongue slid into the other man’s mouth, and the man did the same. It felt like the angel was in sync with him, and his hips ground up into his willing palm. Heaven felt like it was washing over him, and Sehun completely forgot about the circumstances that he was in.  
  
The only thing he knew were the plump lips on his skin, the warm hand on his arousal, the fleeting touch across his body, and his racing heartbeat. When he finally came, the man’s mouth found his own once more, swallowing the sound as he went rigid.  
  
His mind was swimming, a high filling his body that Sehun had almost forgot, and his limbs went limp in the tub, sprawling out despite the fact he had just came in the water. The man chuckled deeply, shaking his head as he grabbed Sehun’s hand to pull him to his feet. For a moment, he thought they were going to kiss again as he looked up at the man, but a voice outside the door made the angel freeze.  
  
“Chanyeol, what is taking you so long? I said to bathe him, not play with him,” the voice was strict, terrifying almost, but he spoke with a soft fondness for the angel named Chanyeol.  
  
Sehun furrowed his brows as he watched panic fill his eyes as he looked at the door which was now opening. The man who entered was even taller than the angel, with defined features, a sharp jawline, and he made a chill run down Sehun’s spine. He felt horribly inadequate, standing naked before a man who radiated so much power and professionalism. He swallowed thickly, head lowered, not daring to make eye contact with the man who was now reaching for the angel.  
  
“Chanyeol, did you play with our toy before I had a chance to break him in?” he asked calmly, abnormally large hand wrapping around the angel’s waist to pull him closer to himself.  
  
The dark haired angel opened his mouth to speak before closing it and looking down at his feet, “I am sorry, Yifan, I simply could not help myself.”  
  
His ears were tinted pink, and the other man had a frown etched on his attractive features. It softened the longer he looked at the slightly shorter man beside him, and he took two fingers to lift his chin to look in his eye. There was a spark between the two that made Sehun feel horribly out of place and uncomfortable. He tried not to watch as they kissed, soft and filled with love, enough to have the angel pink all over.  
  
Moments later, the attention had turned to him, two pair of eyes devouring him whole.  
  
“I expected you to be, well, more attractive. All of these scars and blemishes definitely take away from the overall look,” he took a step closer, hand still possessively on the angel’s waist. “What happened to your face? I asked them to get you here with minimal damage, I did not pay for damaged goods. I should send you back and have Baekhyun and Joonmyun lashed for this.”  
  
He turned back towards the angel, Chanyeol, to examine his face, “What do you think? Is this what you wanted?”  
  
There was a flicker of something in Chanyeol’s eye before he nodded his head with purpose, causing Yifan to smirk, “Well then, get him a robe and take him to his quarters. But do not touch him until I have had a chance to speak to him. And that is an order, Chanyeol.”  
  
He nodded eagerly, grabbing a very confused Sehun’s arm and dragged him out of the bathroom, leaving Yifan with his arms crossed and small smile on his face. But he was gone in an instant as he dragged naked and dripping through the beautifully decorated hallways. There were fine statues and tapestries lining the walls, with some expensive looking tile on the floor, it all looked foreign to Sehun, who grew up in a farm town with less money than a homeless man. That was how he ended up in the military, trying to work to send money home to his family, and before it ended he was taken by the enemies as a prisoner of war.  
  
Chanyeol took him down a staircase and across to another, weaving him through hallways and doors until he was positive they were lost in some never ending abyss; but the man continued further into the building, his hand safely wrapped around Sehun’s wrist, feeling his pulse point as the man’s heart fluttered in his chest. They passed maid and other member’s of the staff, Chanyeol greeting them accordingly before giving Sehun a quick introduction, they seemed completely unphased by the sight before them, and he was mortified.  
  
By the time he reached his bed chamber, he was ready to sleep, regardless of what he had to sleep on. The door which was abnormally tall, and once again ordinated with gold, and when it opened it revealed a room that Sehun had never imagined. For the past 3 years, he slept on the earth, back stiff from the unforgiving ground, but the bed was simple and looked absolutely inviting. It was large, easily able to fit three people and covered in a thick blue quilt. There was a bathroom attached while the walls had art and simple decorations on it. It wasn’t exactly his style, but it had a bed and a wall covered in books, so he bit his tongue and watched as Chanyeol moved to open the curtains.  
  
It was twilight outside, the sun close to the earth, and it made Sehun wonder how long he had been asleep.  
  
“Take a seat,” Chanyeol instructed as he moved to the wardrobe, pulling out a simple white robe similar to his own, “You look like you have something to say.”  
  
He sat the material beside Sehun, who nervously licked his lips before looking up at the man before him, studying his face before speaking, “How long was I asleep before I got here? And, well, why am I here? I’m not from wealth or power, as you can probably tell, so why me?”  
  
A soft hand caressed his face as Chanyeol leaned in, pressing his lips to Sehun’s slightly chapped ones, “Those are good questions, but they are meant for Yifan, not myself. Do not worry so much, Sehun. The answers you seek will be here soon, but until then, sleep. Yifan will wake you when he is ready to speak.”  
  
With that, he turned away from the younger man, leaving him alone in his chamber with only his thoughts and churning stomach. It was overwhelming at the very least, and Sehun felt stomach acid begin to climb up his throat. He inhaled, standing quickly to move to the window to open it, embracing the cool evening breeze that encased his skin. He felt like a prisoner who was too stupid to realize he was trapped, enjoying the luxuries only to remember that he was at the family’s mercy.  
  
His stomach interrupted his thoughts, sending a spike of nauseating hunger through his body that made his legs go weak. The incident had made him temporarily forget about his exhaustion and pain, but the solitude had brought it back in full force, making him stumble to his bed. His eyes shut, leaving him in darkness as he attempted to adjust to the material beneath him. Never in his life had he felt anything so soft, and it only took a few minutes before he was sleeping soundly, hoping that he would survive the night.  
  
The door opened softly, creaking just loud enough for Sehun to jerk up in sitting position, heart racing in fear as he tried to see who it was through his swollen, sleep filled eyes. His right eye was still swollen completely shut, and he felt worse than he did the day before, his head pounding while his face was bruised and practically inflated. There was nothing attractive about him in the moment, and as Yifan stepped further into the early morning light, he was thinking the same thing. His eyes were hard and narrowed, showing no hint of the love they had when he looked at Chanyeol the day before.  
  
“Do you not like the quilt? I suppose I can have another made if you are planning on staying,” he said, his back painfully straight and eyes dissecting every move Sehun made.  
  
He licked his lips, wiping the sleep from his eye as he looked around for the robe that he knew Chanyeol had left on the bed for him. The material was soft and silky against his skin, a huge difference from the itchy too large cotton he had become used to wearing.  
  
“It’s fine, the quilt,” he mumbled, his face lowered.  
  
Sehun had never spoken to anyone who was worth anything, nor had he known anyone who radiated such power, and for some reason, he felt like he was doing everything all wrong. Yifan seemed to agree because he took a step closer, long arm reaching out to grab Sehun chin, forcing his head up.  
  
“Chanyeol may tolerate your disrespect, but I will not,” he started, his tone sharp and clear, but voice still low, it made Sehun’s stomach roll and body tense. “You will speak formally to everyone, especially when I am around, there is no room for laziness in my home. Another thing, you do not ask questions, and you do not get attached to what you have here. I am thoroughly disappointed with your appearance, and I hope to find someone to replace you.”  
  
The younger man tried to flinch away, curling up into himself, but Yifan’s fingers digging into his chin held him in place, “Now, I am not a completely intolerable man, you deserve some answers. You have already met my overexcited Chanyeol, he loves without thinking and grows attached too quickly, in case you have not noticed, watch yourself with him. He will make you think that you are part of the family, which you are not. You were bought for a specific reason, although you do not really meet the standard I had set. Chanyeol and myself had decided that we wanted, an accessory of sorts, for when we went to social events. After the war ended, there were plenty of boys like you leftover, so I sent Baekhyun and Joonmyun alongside my assistant Kyungsoo to find someone beautiful and young, but you were what they returned with.”  
  
He paused, releasing Sehun’s chin to run a finger across his face, making the brunette shiver.  
  
“Some of these are not your fault, I presume,” Yifan paused, eyes searching for Sehun’s before holding his gaze.  
  
Immediately, he nodded, his eyes flickering downward after a beat of awkward eye contact. The man above him simply hummed and straightened up, as if he had something important to take care of.  
  
“I will talk to the nurse and see if she can find a salve for your eye, and perhaps, something to treat your other unsightly marks, but I do not know how well it will work. Please, rest well and feel free to look around, but remember to be respectful, I will not tolerate disobedience in my home,” and with that, Yifan turned on his heel, exiting the room and leaving Sehun confused and shivering from nerves.  
  
He had heard of prisoners of war being sold to aristocrats as sex toys or decoration, but he didn’t think that it was anything like this. Yifan was hard, gaze endless as he seemed to look right through Sehun, but he didn’t seem completely unbearable. If anything, it seemed maintainable, especially if it meant he could see the angel-like Chanyeol floating around the house.  
  
\---  
  
A few days later, Sehun found himself in the back garden, flowers and warmth surrounding him completely as he clutched a book to his chest that he had taken from the library during his earlier exploration. The grass was soft beneath his bare feet, and the voice returned to tell him that he shouldn’t be outside, but it was too tempting. The sun was high in the sky, almost directly over his head, making him squint as he stared up at the cloudless blue sky. It was beautiful, the type of beauty that he never saw during the war or when he was young. Oh Sehun’s entire life seemed coated by a cloud of poverty that didn’t seem to affect Yifan or his home, and it made something churn in his stomach. This was a life he could get used to, but once again, the voice told him that he didn’t know the entire story yet.  
  
Sehun found a soft patch of grass hidden by a large wall of flowers and laid down, forgetting all about the white material that was wrapped around his body. His mind was already back in the book, all regards to logic and worrying gone as he flipped it open and began to read once more. He barely even noticed as the sun began to set slowly, dipping low into the sky until it cast a long shadow over the land, leaving the sky a beautiful shade of indigo. He glanced up, his book mostly forgotten laying in the grass as he watched the sun trickle down, cascading rays of light over him that seemed to dance across his white, scarred skin. It was a truly stunning sight, something that looked as if it only happened once a lifetime, yet some people were fortunate enough to see it daily. There were no beautiful sunsets during the war, and when there were, they were corrupted by blood and death, the light only showing them the destruction that they hoped would bring a new creation.  
  
The war had changed Sehun completely, his original peace-loving personality soon replaced with a bitter, angry outer shell, turning him into a cold, stone-faced person who doubted everyone and didn’t have the time for beautiful things when all he could see was the ugly in every living thing. He lost years of his life with a hatefilled personality, not trying to see life for what it was instead choosing to cause fights and inevitably ending up in the lowest ranks possible. If it weren’t for the need for more soldiers, Sehun probably would have been kicked out completely, left to wander across the land until his made it back home or died.  
  
So, was ending up in Yifan’s small niche of the world a good or bad thing?  
  
Using the last fading bits of light, Sehun turned back to his novel, hoping to finish the chapter before it became too dark to see. His vision wasn’t the best, but he carried on regardless. The black inked stood out against the slightly yellowed page, but with the dwindling light, he had to narrow his eyes and pull back slightly to make the words visible. He, once again, slipped away into his novel, the word coming to life in his overactive imagination, and the scene began to make his toes curl in the warm grass.  
  
“Sehun,” a sharp voice said, demanding his attention that he couldn’t quite give the man.  
  
He grunted in response, closing in on the final page of the chapter. A solid kick in the ribs had him jerking his head up, mouth in a perfect “o” as he focused in on Yifan.  
  
“What did I say about manners, Sehun?” he asked, voice unamused as the younger pushed himself to his knees, bringing the book to his chest in his own desperate attempt to be acceptable.  
  
“I’m sorry, Yi—Master,” he stuttered, Chanyeol’s warning from the beginning crawling out of his memory and saving him from another kick to the already bruising ribs.  
  
Yifan nodded dismissively, eyes crawling over Sehun’s grass stained robe and exposed body. The smooth material had slid to either side of his thighs, the silk nearly matching his skin tone in the dimming sunlight. Like this, the twilight sky behind him and brunette hair in his face, Sehun looked young, innocent, as if he hadn’t spent years surrounded but nothing but death and murder. He looked easily moldable, like one squeeze of Yifan’s large hand would leave a permanent indent in his skin. Yifan hummed, considering that maybe Chanyeol was right about the kid, before kneeling before him. In the back of his head he realized that he was going to leave his trousers grass stained and Minseok was going to murder him if he had to remake them for the sixth time, but he pushed the thought away, more interested with testing out the man before him.  
  
Sehun’s stomach rolled with how close they were, fear and adrenaline spiking through his body as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. His body tensed, preparing itself for some form of abuse, his perfect image shattering like the voice in his head told him it would. But the attack never came, instead Yifan cocked his head, a perfect eyebrow arching in a silent question, lip quirked in what could be considered a smile.  
  
“Paranoid, are we? Have I treated you that badly that you feel the need to flinch, Sehun?” Yifan was practically purring, the name falling off his tongue like a song, and Sehun was hit with a wave of vertigo as he finally realized how attractive the man before him was.  
  
“N-no, Master,” he lowered his eyes, resting them on the man’s chest, as he nervously licked his upper lip.  
  
Yifan chuckled and slid his fingers under Sehun’s chin, tilting his scarred, blushed face up to make eye contact with the younger. The brunette swallowed thickly, eyes flickering across the blonde’s face before locking with his dark eyes. The gaze was intense and suffocating, making a slight tremble run through Sehun’s body. It was a warm night, but the breeze that cut through did nothing to help the burning adrenaline that was pouring into Sehun’s veins.  
  
“I think it is time I showed you why we really brought you here,” he was leaning in, fingers under Sehun’s chin urging Sehun to lean in as well before they were nose to nose.  
  
The younger blinked several times, frozen in terror and second guesses. If this was some sort of sick trick, he wanted it done now, but the curious gleam of Yifan’s eye said otherwise. The blonde was the first to connect their lips, slow and gentle as he waited to see what Sehun would do in response. His breath was stuck in his lungs and a line of fire trickled up his spine, making him lean in and kiss back. He vaguely thought about Chanyeol, and how plush and comforting his lips and kiss were, while Yifan gradually began to take more, as if he were using Sehun for nothing but his own pleasure. They both were distinctly different, and Sehun was overwhelmed, terrified, and a little turned on.  
  
His mind was spinning as he open his mouth letting Yifan deepen the kiss. His face was still swollen and cut, both eyes able to be mostly opened but the bruise was highlighted by Sehun’s ivory skin. It wasn’t adding up in his swirling brain, what was his reason for being there? The older had mentioned that they wanted someone to take out with them, someone beautiful to have on their arms, but Sehun was never praised for beauty; he was praised for fighting back, taking no one’s shit. He was a machine, not a doll. But, that didn’t mean he was any less aroused than he was when he was in the wash basin with Chanyeol’s soft hands rubbing across his skin. There was something about Yifan’s demanding demeanor that just send a pure wave of fire through Sehun’s stomach, filling him with need and want.  
  
Sehun leaned in, roughly pushing his lips against Yifan’s, hand reaching out to roam the body before him, before one incredibly large hand wrapped around his wrist. He jerked back in shock, eyes hooded with lust but clouded with confusion.  
  
“You do not take control, Sehun,” the elder scolded, his eyes cold despite the erection that tented the material of his now grass stained pants. “You are here to be used by me, my family, not the other way around. Control yourself, or you will be punished accordingly.”  
  
A chill ran down the younger’s spine, making him look down as his cheeks and ears tinted pink. He was beyond confused as to what was going on, and every time it felt like he had his feet on solid ground, he was falling again.  
  
“You should come with me, Chanyeol and I can show you exactly what we expect from you,” his offer seemed friendly, optional even, but there was something about Yifan’s face that told him he couldn’t say no.  
  
Instead, he nodded his head, hands fumbling for the novel he had dropped earlier before tugging it to his chest once more. Yifan stood up, eyes scanning over Sehun’s exposed skin before walking towards the house, “Please follow me.”  
  
He scrambled to his feet, hurrying to fall in step behind the man. He knew nothing about him, nothing about his land or position, but he knew that he was in complete control. But still, he couldn’t help but think about Chanyeol once more, or what they had planned to do with him.  
  
  
---  
  
Sehun had never been to Yifan and Chanyeol’s bed chamber, he actually had no idea where it even was. In his day of exploration, he had found the library, kitchen, dining room, maids’ quarters, he even found six bed chambers along with countless bathrooms, but something told him he had barely made a dent in what all the home had to offer. Yifan led him down a hall he hadn’t been down, and it opened up into a large sitting room with several doors scattered around. The tall man in front of him casually looked over his shoulder, making sure Sehun was still following as he went through one of the doors.  
  
Sehun wasn’t quite sure why he was surprised at how large and regal the room was. There was a grand chandelier illuminating the room with countless candles and crystals, retracting the light and sending it spiraling around the room. It was a lot to take in, eyes wide as he tried to figure out why anyone needed so many pieces of furniture accented in gold. He took a step in further, noting the size of the bed before his eyes landed on a body sleeping peacefully in the middle of it. Sehun’s heart began to race, beating against his ribcage as he watched Chanyeol roll slightly so that he was facing them.  
  
One large doe eye opened slightly, face slightly swollen with sleep as he took in the sight of the two men watching him. Sehun had completely forgotten about Yifan’s warning about Chanyeol because he was completely slept off his feet with adoration. The man smiled, his eye closing as he inhaled contently.  
  
“Did you bring me a present, Yifan?” he asked, voice deep and raspy with sleep.  
  
The blonde smiled, stepping closer to the other so he could lean forward and kiss him on the forehead, “You know I love to spoil you.”  
  
The intimacy of their relationship made Sehun nervous, unsure of his purpose and why he needed to be there when clearly they were doing fine on their own. He took a step back, averting his eyes as the pair whispered to each other between soft kisses. His name falling from Chanyeol’s lips caught his attention, his head whipping to the pair. Yifan was now sitting beside the dark haired man, a small smile on his face while his hand possessively sat on his hip.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled, tongue licking his lips as he pushed himself up, “Sehun, come here.”  
  
The younger man, cautiously took a step towards the angel-like man who had already stolen his heart. His eyes flickered over to Yifan, an interested glimmer in his eyes that made Sehun’s blood run cold. He kept moving closer, filling the space between him and Chanyeol until his body was pressed between the other’s open legs. His heart was racing, body trembling as Chanyeol reached towards him. It took Sehun a moment to realize that the man had grabbed the book still clutched to his chest, wriggling it from his grip to examine it. A large grin spread across his face, turning towards Yifan holding the book up.  
  
“He found your library already,” there was a teasing tone in his voice that made Sehun feel like he was missing something.  
  
“I saw that earlier, at least he knows how to appreciate fine literature, unlike yourself,” Yifan retorted, taking the novel and sitting it on the chest that sat at the foot of their bed.  
  
“Do you like to read, Sehun?” Chanyeol asked, leaning in to press his lips to the younger's neck as his hands landed on his narrow waist.  
  
His stomach tensed, body rigid as Chanyeol's hands slowly slid over his hips. They didn't push, just teased, soft and big, and enough to make Sehun bite his lip as he thought about his response.  
  
"I, uh, love to read. Not that I get to a lot, I couldn't—could not—really carry books with me. I found the library, I hope that was okay," his eyes flickered to Yifan, stomach in knots as he tried to think during the assault on his neck.  
  
Chanyeol pulled away, lips red and glossy as he smiled at Yifan, "He likes to read, Yifan. If you get rid of him, who is going to talk about all your novels with you? We both know I have no plans on doing so."  
  
Yifan clicked his tongue, amusement in his eyes as he picked up on Chanyeol's not-so-subtle attempt at bribery, "You have not even slept with him yet, Channie. How can you keep a toy, you have yet to sleep with?"  
  
The silent brunette furrowed his eyebrows, throat dry as he took the words in. So, it was true, he had been sold as a sex toy, but with Chanyeol pressing closer to him, hands working their way beneath his robe, he wasn't quite sure if he really minded.  
  
"Does that mean I get to fuck him?" Chanyeol mumbled, lips trailing across heated skin and sharp collarbones.  
  
"I would not have him here if you were not allowed," he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Chanyeol's temple before standing up and moving across the room.  
  
Sehun followed him with his eyes, but soon lost interest as Chanyeol's hands snaked around to squeeze his ass as he tugged him closer. His robe was pushed open, leaving him on display for Chanyeol's deep brown eyes. The man swallowed before his eyes raked up Sehun's exposed body, landing on his plump, parted lips.  
  
Chanyeol rose to his feet, towering before the younger brunette as he pressed their lips together once more. It was slow and lazy, as if Chanyeol had absolutely no reason to hurry. His large hands were tracing patterns across Sehun’s skin, his lips sending a wave of emotions through the younger’s body. His heart felt like it was going crush his ribs, rip his skin open, and land on the floor for Chanyeol and Yifan to gawk at. He heard their voices mixed together in his head as they chuckled and stared at the still beating muscle on their “probably-more-expensive-than-Sehun’s-entire-life” hardwood floors.  
  
“Excuse me, Sehun, I understand this must be a lot to take in, seeing as how Yifan and I are both incredibly attractive, but if you could be somewhat responsive to my “magic fingers” as Yifan likes to put it, I would be greatly appreciative,” the younger man blinked a few times, pulling himself from his tragic hallucination before looking up at Chanyeol’s cocky smirk.  
  
There was a devious look in his eye, one that made it look like he was going to consume the brunette whole, and Sehun blushed a deep crimson. Chanyeol’s hand was sliding between his ass, one finger trailing down until it could circle his rim. The feeling made him gasp, almost shocked at the submissive role that had been placed upon him. Sehun hadn’t slept with many people, his life too short and filled with too much blood shed to really get around, but he had been with a few, both male and female. Not once had he ever been the bottom. He was fueled by his pent up frustration and anger, dominating any of his partners with ease, but now being with two men as different as Yifan and Chanyeol, he no longer felt like he had the upper hand. The thought made his stomach churn, his skin burning hot as Chanyeol sucked bruises onto his neck, hand absentmindedly tracing along the skin between his cheeks.  
  
It was slow, teasing, and it was horrible to sit through. The brunette scanned the room, finding Yifan in the corner, in nothing but his briefs as he watched. There was a small pot of what was presumably oil sitting beside him on a table, but Chanyeol pushing him onto the bed crawling between his quickly parting legs brought him from his thoughts, once more. Apparently, the older sensed his impatience and decided to quicken the pace. His long fingers wrapped around his chin, jerking his face up to look him in the eye.  
  
“Sehun, you need to pay attention. I do not have the patience for your wandering mind,” Chanyeol murmured, voice low and face close to his own.  
  
It was almost painful how his fingers dug into Sehun’s bone, making his mouth part with a grunt of pain. The older leaned in, licking into his mouth as Sehun’s legs were lewdly draping over Chanyeol’s thighs, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. It was new, completely new, and Sehun’s body was almost trembling in Chanyeol’s hold. He felt so small and maneuverable, like the other man could do whatever he pleased, and he swallowed thickly, carefully kissing the other back.  
  
Chanyeol was an extreme, he was either extremely impatient and dominating, or extremely calm and relaxed, like a horny teenager who was just happy to have someone touch his dick. He had Sehun pinned down, hand still clutching his chin while the other slid between their attached bodies and lightly squeezed at Sehun’s arousal, thumb grazing over his slit.  
  
The pace was hot and cold, fast and slow, and it was just like kissing Yifan, he always felt three steps behind. It made complete sense as to how they managed to get together, with Chanyeol’s extremes and Yifan’s passive nature, they perfectly balanced one another out.  
  
There was passion behind the kiss, but not enough, it wasn't deep or romantic, it was lust. It was the desire to play with something new, and Sehun happened to be just that. He tilted his head back, urging Chanyeol to move down his throat again, to leave blossoming bruises and marks down the column of his neck. A low chuckle vibrated through him, but the older obliged, The voice, always looming in the back of his head, told him Chanyeol was the easy one to please. His gaze flicked over to Yifan, dark eyes studying them while his hand was rubbing himself through his briefs, the sight made his stomach roll, a gentle moan coming from his lips.  
  
Always impatient, it didn’t take long for Chanyeol to rid himself of his own clothes, grinding his length against the part of Sehun’s ass while burying his face in the younger’s neck. He was loud in a way that made Sehun’s face go red with embarrassment as his fingers clutched at whatever skin they could find, keeping him from sliding up the bed with Chanyeol’s persistent hips. He wondered if this was going to be simple, just sex, but his life was never that easy.  
  
Chanyeol was beautiful, an angel on earth, but that didn’t make this any different. When the larger man stood up, moving across the room before disappearing, a wave of fear and nausea shot through Sehun’s body. Nothing said no, not yet, not even the voice that was ever present in the darkest corners in his mind, it was more adrenaline and nerves.  
  
The few sex partners he had throughout his life could be counted on one hand, each partner not lasting more than two times, excluding the beautiful daydream Jongin.  
  
When Oh Sehun was fifteen, a girl flittered into his life, short, curvy, rosy red cheeks, the ideal woman. She came from a wealthy family who was passing through the town, buying things up to make more money off the already dead town. The girl, Luhan, was older by a few years with hooded eyes and heart shaped lips that looked beautiful when they stretched around his girth. They didn’t have long together, just a month, maybe two, but she taught him the basics, how to kiss, how to move, how to do what needed to be done. She made him a man.  
  
A long, chilled finger running up the underside of his dick dragged Sehun’s attention back to the present, eyes focusing in on Yifan, leaning over him while Chanyeol was whispering something excitedly in his ear. The tall, fierce looking blonde man made his heart race in a way that was completely different from Chanyeol. It was all nervous, sudden spikes of adrenaline, never once in his life had he felt so small and easily manipulated. There was something in his lower stomach that loved the way the angel-like man touched him but craved Yifan’s too large hands and rough, power hungry glare. He let his head fall back, a small inaudible whisper falling from his lips when Chanyeol climbed in the bed, kneeling by his head with an almost comforting smile staring down at him. Sehun blinked up at him, taking a breath as he reached out timidly, wrapping his hand around the man’s wrist to ground himself, that’s all that it took before the two men above him looked at each other, speaking in a language that he couldn’t quite place.  
  
Whatever they were talking about, it gave Sehun a chance to watch them, Yifan’s soft eyes, Chanyeol’s overwhelming smile; they loved each other, it was clear, and his stomach rolled as he imagined someone loving him like that. The brunette leaned forward, chasing the lips of his lover before Yifan complied, and placing a lingering kiss on the corner of the man’s lips before shifting his gaze down to Sehun sprawled between them. His erection stood proud between his spread legs, the tip beginning to darken the longer he was left to wait and watch. The two sets of eyes above him were hungry, Chanyeol excited and flirty, eager to try Sehun out, while Yifan looked like he wanted to devour him whole and fuck him open.  
  
A small band was soon wrapped around the base of youngest man’s dick, making Sehun bite his lip, eyes hooded as he watched the blonde’s concentrated face, as he pushed two lubed fingers inside of him. The stretch made his eyes water, but Yifan was slow, careful, working each finger into him at a torturous pace, leaving the younger writhing beneath him. One of the man’s large hands rested on the back of Sehun’s thigh, pushing it to his chest to have more room. Chanyeol was sitting cross legged on the opposite end of the bed, letting the man’s head rest in his lap as he carded his fingers through his hair to distract from the pain.  
  
It helped a lot more than Sehun was proud to admit, his heart fluttering every time the raven haired man was near, contradicting the flood of adrenaline that shot through him around Yifan. The man between his legs didn’t even seem to be looking at Sehun, instead his gaze was locked on Chanyeol’s face, a small smile on his lips. He struggled to figure out why when the man curled his fingers, making the blonde jerk up, howling in pleasure. His body tensed, eyes wide as he tried to breathe through his nose, struggling to sit up, but Chanyeol’s hands tugged him back down.  
  
At one point, he was begging for band to be removed, and as the older reached to grab it, Yifan’s name fell from his swollen lips. He gave up, eyes shut and too far gone to care about the consequences of his action as he moved to touch himself. Sehun had barely gotten his fingers wrapped around the base of his swollen cock, thumb pressing against the band before four hands were grabbing him.  
  
Chanyeol had his arms pinned above his head, leaving the brunette pressed into the sheets with Yifan still inside of him, using one hand to grip his hip, easily bruising the soft skin as the other grabbed his chin. Sehun’s blood had ran cold as he came face to face with Yifan’s furrowed brow and demanding glare. There was nothing remotely calm about him in this moment, instead it was replaced with some malicious being from deep inside his body, almost reminding him of an ancient dragon.  
  
“Do you not know the rules, young Sehun?” he asked with his face practically touching Sehun’s.  
  
His voice was cold, and he was terrified to make eye contact, yet he felt like he had to, shifting his gaze to meet Yifan’s. Sehun had no idea how Chanyeol could tolerate being with someone who shifted moods so easily, someone who seemed to be merciless and cruel. The voice in his head was back, demanding he reply, but all he could do was stare with wide eyes as Yifan slowly began to get angrier. His beautiful face contorted into something wicked and evil, cheeks just the slightest bit red and eyebrows nearly touching.  
  
Bruises and handprints were spread up his sides and across his back, all in the shape of massive hands, and the ring was left in place, leaving Sehun with four dry orgasms under his belt. All of it was because his slip up. He wasn’t allowed to use their names, touch himself, or make eye contact unless told. He had no rights, and it was soon made very clear. Chanyeol didn’t even help despite the pleading, his hand loosening around his wrist as he tried to writhe away. The worst of the entire thing, was how much he enjoyed it. The pain shot through his body, leaving him with tears in his eyes as he moaned and begged and pleaded but somehow, both of the men above him knew how much he loved it. He could have came just from that if his cock wasn’t secured with that fucking ring. But Sehun was trapped, and the two kept using him, hitting the spot deep inside his body just to watch him attempt to fuck down and meet it. As much as he hated himself for it, Sehun was loving every single minute of it.  
  
Sehun ended up with his face in Yifan’s lap, nose buried in the skin of his thigh as Chanyeol’s long fingers dug into his hips, tugging him back with every thrust. The younger was practically limp in the older man’s hold, unable to thrust back on his dick as his erection still hung heavy between his legs, the gold band still secured in place. He had already been fucked by Yifan, slow, strong thrusts that hit that spot every fucking time, leaving him panting and begging, grabbing on to anything he could. His vision was blurred at best, mouth dry as he moaned into Yifan’s thigh, using the bigger man to hold on for support. Chanyeol was nothing like Yifan, he was sporadic and rough, his pace changed like his moods. His dick was longer than his boyfriend’s, but not quite as thick, making the younger feel so overwhelmingly full. His bangs were hanging in his face, stuck to his skin by dried sweat and cum and all he could manage were small gasps with everything strong thrust.  
  
He wanted to curl up in the eldest’s lap, let Yifan wrap his arms around him and keep him away from Chanyeol’s bottomless appetite, but he knew it wasn’t possible. He needed to be good to get off.  
  
“Chanyeol,” Yifan’s voiced broke the silence, making the other’s hip stutter as he was pulled away from his topic of interest.  
  
The other didn’t reply, and Sehun quite frankly didn’t care, instead he focused on the feeling of hands in his hair, the soft skin of thighs beneath his body, the way Chanyeol had his arms wrapped around him. He could feel the exhaustion in his body, a feeling that even when he was in the war he hadn’t experienced. This was worse. This was his vision practically fading, body numb but burning hot, a stomach so tense he was on the verge of vomiting. His head was light, leaving him unable to really concentrate on much. He wasn’t sure how long he was there being fucked by the two of them, but it seemed like years had passed.  
  
Strong hands pulled him up, his back pressing against Chanyeol’s chest as the other whispered beautiful words into his ears, but he could only focus on Yifan’s hand. He was reaching forward, long fingers stroking up the plush, bruised skin of his thighs before his eyes locked with the blonde’s as his fingers brushed over his neglected cock. Sehun whined, writhing in Chanyeol’s arms as he moaned and begged, eyes shut with trails of water pouring down his face and dropping off his chin, landing somewhere too far for the brunette to care about. The oldest man deftly grabbed the cock ring, easily sliding it off of Sehun’s far too sensitive cock, an almost inhuman howl coming from the brunette’s mouth as Yifan wrapped his long fingers around him. His head fell back against Chanyeol’s shoulder as he fucked into him, Yifan pumping his dick to match the rhythm of his lover’s thrusts and in moment, Sehun was coming white hot all over himself.  
  
He woke up in his bed, stiff and sore. A low whimper came from his throat as he sat up, a pain shooting through his body from the night before. Carefully he stood up, carrying himself to his bathroom to look at the marks that decorated his skin. Biting his lip, he opened the robe that one of the two men, probably Chanyeol, had wrapped around him and pressed his thumb to one of the hand prints on his hip. He had no idea what time it was or how long he had been asleep, but they were already turning a deep shade of purple, standing out obscenely against his complexion.  
  
The sight made his stomach churn, a weird mix of anticipation and self-loathing because he just adored them. It was his first night being in a situation like that, being fucked senseless with no ability to do anything but take it, and he almost never wanted to go back. He was a sex toy, a slave, useless in their eyes for anything other than lust, but that didn’t stop the blush that began spreading down his face and neck as he carefully traces the bruises that lined his thighs.  
  
It was a new feeling, one where he wasn’t in charge or in control and in a way, it made him feel vulnerable and disposable. His entire life, he had come and gone as he pleased, very few people telling him that he couldn’t, but now he was wrapped up in a world that almost didn’t seem real. Sehun was trapped, he was unable to leave, and he knew that, but for a moment he didn’t mind.  
  
Yifan allowed him free access of anything, letting him get lost in pages of novels or sneak into the kitchen to harass the cook. The only rule was he was there, obedient and silent when he or Chanyeol called. And he always was.  
  
Sehun had been swept in the weird circle of life that surrounded Chanyeol and Yifan, he found himself pressed into the wood of Yifan’s desk while the older was on his knees behind him, mouth against his asshole. It was always odd for the brunette to be left alone with the oldest man, their relationship not quite as personal as it is with Chanyeol, but it was amazing regardless. Sex with Yifan was incomparable, there was nothing in the world as amazing. Not even Chanyeol, who held onto Sehun’s heart with an iron fist, could fuck him like Yifan did.  
  
He moaned, face stuck to the desk as Yifan’s tongue slid inside of him, long and a little pointed. The man was skilled with his mouth, pressing against his walls and stretching him while the other hand gently massaged his balls. It was a sensation he never imagined himself enjoying, but he did, almost begging as he resisted fucking himself back on the elder’s tongue.  
  
“Master, please,” he gasped, his stomach dropping when Yifan’s tongue grazed the soft bundle of nerves hidden against his wall.  
  
Yifan loved dirty talk. He loved it when Sehun begged in ways that Chanyeol refused, his tongue pressing against the spot again to hear the hitch in the brunette’s voice. He pulled away, the sounds of the younger’s wheezing loud in his ears as he licked around the rim.  
  
“Please what, Sehunnie? I am going to need you to beg, so I know what you need.”  
  
His relationship with Chanyeol and Yifan was weird, very untraditional in ways of a sex toy, but none of them seemed to complain. Even Yifan’s cold stares were diluted with small smirks and eyebrows quirks that were usually reserved for his lover. They didn’t speak much, regardless of the growing bond between them, but things were better, more comfortable than they were when he first arrived a little over a year before.  
  
That’s what made it so hard not to fall for them. The pair cared for each other, but he could see them begin to enjoy his presence in ways that were more than just sex. It was comforting and safe, yet he couldn’t help the feelings that sometimes slipped into his body on the rare night he slept alone. He was so paranoid they were going to leave him, simply kicking him out of their life because they no longer needed him.  
  
He was used well, there was no doubt about it. It was clear that they enjoyed him, but they never said they loved him or anything incredibly intimate like they would show each other. Sehun was left to watch them as they held hands and kissed, or simply ate breakfast in the garden while speaking quietly in hushed languages that Sehun would never be able to grasp. He was positive he would never be loved like they loved each other. On an emotional level, it seemed they kept their distance, for what reason, he didn’t know. That was what worried the youngest man the most, when their feelings dried up for him completely, what was going to happen?  
  
There was something in the back of his mind that yelled at him every time he began to get comfortable, a sinking thought that flickered behind his eyes whenever he curled up between the older two with dried cum on his belly. Sehun had never been desirable, he was never considered handsome or smart; he wasn’t worth fighting for in the military. When he caught and taken as a prisoner of war, nobody missed him or cried, it was the fact of life he had gotten used to living. Oh Sehun was not worth caring about.  
  
The only thing that made him a little nervous in his new home was his feeling of attachment toward Chanyeol. He was like a breath of fresh air in a frozen, empty abyss of Yifan, and his feelings for the angel-like man who fucked too hard and laughed too loud were beginning to spiral out of control. It was as if Yifan was slipping out of the picture, despite how much better he had gotten towards Sehun, and somewhere in his twisted mind, it was the idea that maybe Chanyeol would like him enough to keep him. Yifan made him nervous, worried that if Chanyeol offered for him to stay, he would instantly deny it. The blonde wasn’t horrible like he had originally thought, but it was clear that Sehun still wasn’t what he wanted and expected.  
  
In his mind, they were almost like a family, awkward, uncomfortable but they trusted in each other. His relationship wasn’t the greatest with Yifan, but the elder hadn’t forced him from his home and stopped making comments about the scars that seemed to be permanently ingrained on his body. He was just cold, hard, and Sehun struggled with breaking him from his shell when he had Chanyeol doting over his every move. They had formed a bond that even had fellow maids and servants taking a second glance when they passed by, leaving him with a warm feeling in his stomach as he clinged closer to the man. There was a lot more to Chanyeol who looked like a god and spoke like an idiot, his smile being contagious and infectious, while his words cracked into Sehun’s head. It was easy to see that he was the one who had wanted the toy, the way he stared and touched just because he could. He comforted in the way Yifan didn’t, his never failing smile always enough to soothe his aches and worries.  
  
He and Chanyeol frequently found themselves with their bodies intertwined, Chanyeol’s dick buried in Sehun as they fucked wherever they could. They were like horny boys, fast and dirty wherever the need arouse. It made Yifan smirk as he would walk into find Sehun sprawled out across the table, Chanyeol’s hips slamming against the other so hard it made skin sting and Sehun cry. They were fucked up, all three of them, each in their own special way.  
  
Sehun was the most visible in his ways of emotional trauma and physical abuse, the signs left sprawled across his body, etched in his young features. He had gotten better, the war and his poverty disappearing into his past and replaced with new memories of friendship and nurturing provided to him from not only Yifan and Chanyeol, but the staff as well. They had taken him in, adopted him almost. They told him secrets and shared stories that Chanyeol wouldn’t have dared to speak to him. But Sehun didn’t mind. It gave him a reason to speak to the rest of the staff, it was relieving to have a break from the owners of the home and just speak to people on his level. Sehun hadn’t always been needy, but when he was left alone on some nights, it helped having people he could turn to.  
  
Chanyeol had come from a lower class background. He was from the same land as Sehun, his accent and language the same as the younger, but they lived nowhere near each other. Chanyeol was a pickpocket in large cities, stealing whatever he could so he could barter it later on to make enough money to buy food. It was a bad day when he stumbled across Kyungsoo, Yifan’s assistant who was running late and was too much of an easy target. The raven haired man was caught, hand in the shorter man’s pocket clutching a handful of gold when someone called him out, alerting the short man with heart shaped lips.  
  
Yifan had a weak heart when he met Chanyeol, who was all flirty smiles and smooth words as he tried to get himself out of the situation at hand. The pair clicked instantly, Yifan softening under the man’s minstrels, soon pressing him into his sheets, filling his head with promises that he managed to keep. The younger man never left after that day, his life instantly changing as he was pulled off the streets and pushed into fine silk robes and five large meals a day.  
  
But things weren’t always amazing, he had a temper, an aggressive streak that rang through his body. He was jealous, any person who touched Yifan too long getting a glare so deadly from Chanyeol, that they stopped going around the blonde. Somewhere in his mind, he was worried Yifan would leave him as well, dropping him back on the streets left to pick himself up and retrain himself for real life. Yifan had spoiled him and ruined him at the same time, he was happier than he had ever been in his life, but if something were to happen to the blonde, he was fucked.  
  
Yifan, was probably the worst of them all, his strong gaze and heavy brood. He was sadistic, cold, ruthless, all because he was raised to be. His father was the same, no light or love in his eyes as he sentenced thousands to death. His father was the king of the land, ruling over everything with no mercy or concern for his people, something that made him one of the most hated kings to rule. Yifan was the youngest son, the forgotten prince, as some of his closer friend’s called him. He had no power, and absolutely no attention from anyone in the family. It would have been easier if he disappeared, and he did. Slipping out of the palace one night, he had his pockets lined with money and gold, fleeing into the darkness to find something better for himself. He succeeded, making his own name, his own money, his own class. Wu Yifan was a man who could do anything, whether he had the support of his family or not.  
  
When Chanyeol fell into his life, Yifan was lonely to put it lightly. He had no one, his father had shunned him completely, and apart from his staff, people refused to speak to him unless it was for business. His cold features warding off anyone who might have wanted to be near him. It was like the entire world had shunned him simply because his genetics were against him. His glare and hateful demeanor were to shield himself from anyone who looked like danger, anyone who would have only wanted his money and power, then leaving him to pick up the pieces of his life once more. That’s why when he found Chanyeol, he grabbed him and refused to let him go, damning him to a life stuck with Yifan because the man couldn’t stand being alone with no one there to even try to love him.  
  
The three of them all had their own problems, things that barely scratched the surface and were defining points into their personalities, but they still managed to accept each other. Sehun might not have been permanent, or at least not that he knew of, but things were okay. If not for just now. He was fine with where his life was, somewhere between Chanyeol’s laugh and Yifan’s disapproving glare. Nothing was set in stone, his life one large mess, but when both of them grabbed his hands, tugging him to their bed chamber to spend the evening showering him with bruise-ridden attention, he wasn’t too worried about what was to come after.  
  
  
  



End file.
